Thea Harman
Thea Harman is a witch and the cousin of Blaise Harman. She is often sent to live with many relatives mostly due to her cousins recluss behavior. She is the soulmate of Eric Ross. Secret Vampire In the Secret Vampire Thea allows Poppy to feed off her when Ash brings her to Las Vegas. Other than this she plays little to no role. Spellbinder Spellbinder is focused more on Thea. She is sent to live with her grandmother along with her cousin Blaise, who is more like a sister than a cousin. The two were forced to move in with their grandmother because they were expelled from their old school. Before she can even go inside, Thea hears a lot of fuss, after investigating she discovers that students are crowded around a snake. She is able to get in the snakes mind to calm it down, however is disturbed when Eric Ross shows up. The snake bites him but only Thea and Eric notice. The two then carry the snake out to the wilderness. Thea heals Eric without him noticing. Feeling something for him, she puts up a front of hating him, causing him to back down. Once inside Thea begins her first day at the school, meeting Dani, another witch. The two instantly become friends. Thea also discovers Blaise has become friends with the other two witches at the school. When Blaise notices Thea possibly liking Eric, she intends to use Eric like all of her 'boy toys.' To stop her, Thea summons an old witch, a forbidden spell. She learns later that because she did not create a ring around the summoning, the spirit got lose. Not wanting Blaise to get to Eric, Thea says she will use him. He takes her to the dance, but when one of Blaise's old toys shows up, the two leave. Eric takes Thea to the animal clinic he voulentears at. There Thea meets Eric's little sister. When Blaise's attempts to take Eric from Thea fails, Thea figures out her and Eric are soulmates. Eric also takes Thea to the gym, where the halloween dance is set up. The theme consists of old witch hangings and torture methods. Disgusted with it Thea had Eric get a camera so that they can write a complaint in the school news paper. While he is gone, Thea discovers the body of one of the football players hung up with the hung witch dummies. Connecting the dots, Thea realizes that the murder was commited by the spirtit she set lose. A witch victim of torture in the olden days, who was forced to watch her family die before she did. Thea realizes that the spirit will attack again on halloween. Eric also connects the dots that Thea is a witch and demands that she let him help stop the spirit. They have a plan that Eric will go into an isolated field area and torture witch dummies. Hopefully this will cause the spirtit to attack him, and Thea can trap her. Thea is delayed however, in getting to Eric. Head witches put her on trial for doing the spell in the first place, as well as Dani and Blaise for knowing about it. Thea manages to run away and get to Eric. Together they re inprison the spirtit, just as all of the witches arrive. Now knowing that Thea is in love with a human, the witches decide that erasing both of their memories would work rather than killing them. Eric and Thea are given a forgetting brew. However when drinking it, Thea realizes that it is just tea, and that Blaise is letting her keep her memories. Eric and Thea then leave, everybody (but Blaise) believing that their memories of the Night World are gone.